Verdunian
Overview = Setting = NOTE: The country that I'm writing about in the following text doesn't exist, it's just a country that I've created together with this language. The language Verdunian, or La lengua Verdunîenne, is a language which is spoken on the island of Verdunia (Verdunian: Verdunîana). Verdunia is located in the Mediterranean, south of France and very close to Corsica and Sardinia. And that's why Verdunian is so close to both French and Italian. Here's some facts about Verdunia: Official name: La Republîque Democrática de Verdunîana (The Democratic Republic of Verdunia) Capital: Danimerre Size: about 32 770 sq. kilometres. Population: about 12 000 000 (12 million) Official languages: Verdunian (70% = 8.4 million), French (15% = 1.8 million), Italian (8% = 960 000). Official minority languages: Spanish (5% = 600 000) and Portuguese (1% = 120 000). The last 1% = Other nationalities and languages. Type of Government: A democratic republic Head of State and Government: The President Branches of the Government: 1. The President - Must approve of the laws that the parliament or the ministers is suggesting. The president is the leader of Verdunia's biggest party and is elected in an election every 5 years. 2. The government - At least 3 partys has cooperate if they want to a lead Verdunia's government and the 3 partys must have more than 50% of the votes all together. 3. The parliament - The parliament has 289 members from 7 parties, never more and never less. The system for how many members each party gets in each election, is a little bit complicated. Here's how it works: Even if the biggest party gets 50% of the votes, it only counts as 27% of 289, which is 78. And even if the second biggest party just gets 14% of the votes, it counts as 21% of 289, which is 61. So no party can get more than 78 places in the parliament. The country has this system so that no party can get too powerful. Here's how many places each party gets: The biggest: 27% - 78 places The 2nd biggest: 21% - 61 places The 3rd biggest: 15% - 43 places The 4th biggest: 13% - 38 places The 5th biggest: 11% - 32 places The 6th biggest: 8% - 23 places The 7th biggest: 5% - 14 places The biggest partys NOTE: The partys in this list isn't reflecting my opinions, they're just made up. Here's a list of the biggest partys from the last election in Verdunia: The biggest: La Partie Líberale (The liberal Party, a liberal party) * The 2nd biggest: Los Democratícas (The democrats, a left party) The 3rd biggest: Le Centre (The centre party, a right-middle party)* The 4th biggest: L'Assoçiassion Cresthiênne (The christian association, a conservative right party)* The 5th biggest: La Partie Vertée (The green party, a left-middle party) The 6th biggest: La Partie Gauche (The left party, a left party) The 7th biggest: Los Democratícas De Verdunîana (The democrats of Verdunia, a xenophobic party, a right party) The partys with a * after is the partys that rule Verdunia since the last election. The president comes from La Partie Líberale and his name is Darió Bellatti. = Basic Grammar = Here are some grammar: The Alphabet (L'Alphabet) Aa Bb Cc Dd Ee Ff Gg Hh Ii Jj Kk Ll Mm Nn Oo Pp Qq Rr Ss Tt Uu Vv Ww Xx Yy Zz The language also uses the letters: Çç Áá Éé Íí Óó Úú Àà Èè Ìì Òò Ùù Ââ Êê Îî Ôô Ûû An "^" over the vowel means it's a long vowel, an "´" over the vowel means that the stress is on that vowel and an "`" over a letter doesn't change any pronunciation, it's just so you can tell two words apart, otherwise they would be spelled in the same way and it could be some misunderstandings. Since "C" is pronounced either as in ch'ildren or as in '''c'amera in Verdunian, you can put a cedilla (¸) under the "C" and then it's pronounced as in 'c'ircus. It's called '''C çedîa cediia (Cedilla C). Pronunciation Vowels a as in b'u'''s e as in b'e'd or as in c'a't i as in s'i't o as in c'oo'l u as in p'u'll ai as in s'a't au as in c'ow''' ou as in c'oo'l ue as the Swedish y''' eu as the French q'''ueue eau as in the French eau Consonants b as in b'ig be c before e and i as in '''ch'ild and before a, o and u as in 'c'amera che d as in 'd'o de f as in 'f'oot ef g before e and i as in a'z'''ure and before a, o and u as in '''g'rass zhe h as in 'h'air acha j as in a'z'''ure zhi k as in '''c'ome ka l as in 'l'arge el m as in 'm'ouse em n as in 'n'ot en p as in 'p'ig pe q as in 'q'uarter qu r as in 'r'at only further more in the front of the mouth er s as in mi'''ss es t as in t'ea te v as in li'v'e ve w as in '''w'inner ve x as in a'x'''e ix y as in '''y'oung or as in s'i'''t igrek z as in '''z'one zeta Articles In Verdunian, nouns have gender. There are two genders, masculine and feminine. Most of the nouns that ends with a vowel is a feminine noun and most of the nouns that ends with a consonant is a masculine noun. The two genders have different words for "one". And those are '''une for masculine and una for feminine. For example: Une chíen - A dog Una chíenne - A female dog. They also have different words for definite articles, le for masculine and la for feminine. For example: Le chíen - The dog La chíenne - The female dog. When the noun starts with a vowel, the le and the la is slurred togther with the word. For example: Le + alphabet - L'alphabet La + animale - L'animale If you don't know how many of something there is, you put lis in front of it. And if the noun ends with a consonant you add '-es' at the end and if it ends with a vowel you add '-s'. For example: Lis chatte's' - Cats Lis chíen'es' - Dogs When you know exactly how many there are of something and there's more than one of it, you use los. For example: Los chíenes - The dogs Los chattes - The cats Plural Not every plural-noun gets the change '-s' or '-es', a few words gets another change and some other turns to a whole new word. Here's a list of some words with different changes: Une jornal (pl: jorneau) - A newspaper Una lengua (pl: lingue) - A language Une ordenacer (pl: ordenoui) - A computer Una feuie (pl: fouqe) - A paper (Like a paper you can draw on) Une eui (pl: çâiva) - An eye Une home (pl: homare) - A man Una feme (pl: femare) - A woman Pronouns Jeu - I Me - Me Meyênna - Myself Tu - You Te - You (same use as "me") Tuyênna - Yourself Ile - He Su - Him Ileyênna - Himself Ela - She Sui - Her Elayênna - Herself On - It Vis - We Ves - Us Viyênna - Ourselfes Nis - You (pl.) Nes - You (pl., same use as "ves") Niyênna - Yourselfes Ióro - They Lures - Them Ióroyênna - Themselfes Possessive Pronouns Mon (Maskuline words, une) Ma (Feminine words, una) - My Ton (m) Ta (f) - Your Son (m) Sa (f) - His, Her Vitré - Our Nitré - Yours Leur - Their Possessive pronouns for more than one object: Mes - My Tes - Your Ses - His, Her Visé - Our Nisé - Yours Leurs - Their Adjectives In Verdunian, the adjective comes after the noun. So it's not une blanco chíen, it's une chíen blanco. But if you want to say two days, you don't say giores deu, you say like in English, deu giores. And if there's more than one thing, you put en '-s' after the adjective. Here's a list of some common adjectives: Blonde (f: blondesse) - Blonde Brunette (f: brunesse) - Brown-Haired Ruberese (f: ruberesse) - Red-Haired Noirese (f: noiresse) - Black-Haired Blancese (f: blancesse) - White-Haired Grezese (f: grezesse)- Gray-Haired Belle (f: bella) - Beautiful, Pretty Ilî (f: iliesse) - Ugly Adôreble (f: adorablée) - Adorable Inteligente (f: inteligentée) - Intelligent, Smart Amúsante (f: amusantée) - Funny, Fun Merveioso (f: merveieuse) - Wonderful Buona (f: bonne) - Good Terrîble (f: terriblée) - Terrible Horrîble (f: horriblée) - Horrible Gióven (f: giovenne) - Young Vieu (f: vieuse) - Old Neauvo (f: nouvella) - New Grande (f: grandée) - Big Juqe (f: juqée) - Small Jantî (f: jantîe) - Kind Verbs Verbs in Verdunian are conjugated after which person who does it. Most of the verbs are conjugated after a special pattern and all of those verbs ends with '-re' and they're called regular verbs or '-re verbs'. When you conjugate a verb, you remove the -re and the vowel that comes before it and then you add some other letters. For example I will use the verb parlare, which means to speak. Here's how you conjugate it: Jeu parl'es' Tu parl'io' Ile/Ela/On parl'é' Vis parl'esa' Nis parl'ite' Ióro parl'as' Non-regular verbs Not all verbs are regular verbs. In fact, some of the most common verbs aren't regular. Here I will show you how the verbs Esteres (To Be), Aveur (To Have), Fera (To Do) and Prendese (To Take). Here's how to conjugate them: Esteres (To Be) Jeu souno Tu esio Ile/Ela/On esse Vis etênne Nis seite Ióro estias Aveur (To Have) Jeu ai (J'ai) Tu are (T'are) Ile/Ela/On avre Vis agione Nis eure Ióro eno Fera (To Do) Jeu faccio Tu fais Ile/Ela/On fire Vis fasa Nis farite Ióro ferez Prendese (To Take) Jeu prendo Tu prenne Ile/Ela/On prende Vis presa Nis prito Ióro prendas The past time Here I will show you what you say when you want to say that something has happened. Regular verbs has a special pattern to follow. I will show you with the verb parlare. Like when you conjugate a verb by person, you remove the '-re' plus the vowel that's in front of it. When it's a regular verb you say like J'ai parly'' (I have spoken). You just add '-y'.'' When it's a non-regular it's a little harder. Like when you conjugate it by person, it turns into a whole new word. Here's some common non-regular verbs: Esteres - To be J'ai êt - I've been Aveur - To have J'ai yue - I've had Fera - To do J'ai feçue - I've done Prendese - To take J'ai prenzé - I've taken Reflexive verbs Reflexive verbs are verbs that needs a reflexive pronoun. (Me, te, su, sui, ves, nes, lures) In Verdunian you put the reflexive pronoun right after the first pronoun. For example: Jeu m'habîes - I'm getting dressed. The "m'" is the reflexive pronoun. Ile su baié - He's bathing. The "su" is the reflexive pronoun. Some examples of reflexive verbs: S'habîare - To dress Su baiere - To bath Su liaverte - To wash (yourself) Su viadere - To hide S'alvire - To stand up Su dormirure - To sleep Other conjugations of verbs Of course there are other conjugations of the verbs, as in all other languages. For example there are more conjugations for past time, there are for the future and there are conjugations for like "I would like to...". Here I'll show some of those conjugations. Imperfect (Imparfaiet) This conjugation is for the past time. All the verbs has the same conjugation in the end of the words, no matter what, but the beginning of the words can change a bit. Here's the conjugations for esteres. Jeu és'aie' Tu és'aies' Ile és'ae' Vis és'ona' Nis és'ema' Ióro és'olent' = Dictionary = Here's a (long) list of words in Verdunian. Everyday Expressions Greetings Bounamâtin - Good morning Bounagiore - Good day Bounasera - Good evening Bounanoche - Good night Salut - Hi (Teenagers to teenagers). Jacquarre - Hi (More polite. Adults to adults or teenagers to adults). Ciao - Bye (Teenagers to teenagers). Adieu - Bye (More polite. Adults to adults or teenagers to adults). Colours Une colêr - A colour Blu (f: bleu) - Blue Rûberio (f: rouge) - Red Jeaune (f: jeaunée) - Yellow Verde (f: vertée) - Green Orange (f: orangée) - Orange Rôsa (f: rosisse) - Pink Lila (f: violesse) - Purple Máron (f: maronnée) - Brown Gri (f: griésse) - Gray Noir (f: noirée) - Black Blanco (f: blanche) - White Numbers Zeró - 0| Une - 1| Deu - 2| Trei - 3| Quatre - 4| Cinque - 5| Seix - 6| Setó - 7| Huite - 8| Nové - 9| Dieci - 10| Uneuze - 11| Deuze - 12| Treize - 13| Quatreuze - 14| Cinqueze - 15| Seixeuze -16| Setóze - 17| Huiteuze - 18| Novéze - 19| Viente - 20| Viente-un - 21| Viente-due - 22| ... Treinte - 30| Quatrente - 40| Cinquente - 50| Seixente - 60| Setóente - 70| Huitente - 80| Novénte - 90| Cento - 100| Cento-un - 101| Cento-due - 102 ... Centoviente - 120| Centoviente-un - 121| ... Mille - 1000| Milión - 1 000 000| Miliárd - 1 000 000 000| Númera - Number Animals Una animale - An animal Une chatte (f: |sse) - A cat Une chíen (f: |ne) - A dog Une lapîn (f: lapine) - A rabbit Une serpente (f: |sse) - A snake Une caíva (f: caívenne) - A guinea pig Une amstere (f: |sse) - A hamster Une pesce (f: |sse) - A fish Une perucce (f: |sse) - A parakeet Une lión (f: |esse) - A lion Une tigre (f: |sse) - A tiger Days, Months and Seasons Avegiore - Yesterday Cegiore- Today Demorgion - Tomorrow Ademorgion - The day after tomorrow Weekdays Une giore - A day Lunagiore - Monday Maregiore - Tuesday Mercegiore - Wednesday Jogiore - Thursday Vendegiore - Friday Samigiore - Saturday Domegiore - Sunday Months Una mese - A month Gianvier - January Febrier - February Marze - Mars Avrile - April Magio - May Juno - June Julio - July Agosto - August Septembre - September Octobre - October Novembre - November Decembre - December Seasons Una stágione - Season Prîmavera - Spring Estáte - Summer Autôme - Autumn, Fall Hinvéro - Winter Foods Colazion - Breakfast Dejúne - Lunch Dînner - Dinner Norituere - Food Juenî - Meal Vegetables Una legúme - A vegetable Una tomate - A tomato Una cotriole - A cucumber Mez - Corn Una broccoli - A broccoli Une onion - An onion Laitue - Lettuce Una cedanne - A celery Une carót - A carrot Una cavólfìre - A cauliflower Fruits Una fruita - A fruit Una pômme - An apple Una pere - A pear Una banana - A banana Una apelsînne - An orange Una limóne - A lemon Una frazo - A strawberry Una pescé - A peach Una melóne - A melon Una çeurize - A cherry Una cêpa - A grape Una pruene - A plum Meal Courses Aperítio - Appetizer Entrése - Main Course Dessert - Dessert Main Courses Poule - Chicken Beuf - Beef Porque - Pork Steque - Steak Pesce - Fish Desserts Una geteau - A cake Una pâie - A pie Una mufinne - A cupcake Una coqîe - A cookie Tiramisú - Tiramisu Parfait - Parfait Glaçe - Ice Cream Family words Parentes (pl., m.) - Parents Mader (f) - Mum/Mother Pader (m) - Dad/Father Sibelynes (pl., m.) - Siblings Frare (m) - Brother Sorêlla (f) - Sister Padêlla (f) - Aunt (Dad's sister) Madêlla (f) - Aunt (Mum's sister) Padare (m) - Uncle (Dad's brother) Madare (m) - Uncle (Mum's brother) Grandes-parentes (pl., m.) - Grandparents Grande-mader (f) - Dad's mother Grandée-mader (f) - Mum's mother Grande-pader (m) - Dad's father Grandée-pader (m) - Mum's father Cousine (m) - Cousin (boy) Cousinée (f) - Cousin (girl) Other words Qua? - What? Qui? - Who? Quando? - When? Qîe? - How? Pourqua? - Why? Ou? - Where? O? - Or? Adesso - Now Perciem - Because Aqudo - Here Lei - There Lei-a - Over there Maiza - But = Example text = A letter in Verdunian Here's a letter written in Verdunian from the imaginated Callam Dagio from Verdunia. Jacquarre! J'appelles Callam Dagio y jeu souno 14 (quatreze) anes. Jeu vires aì Verdunîana, aì una çité qui apellé Danimerre. J'ai une frare, Alex, y una sorêlla, Sophie. J'ai ausî une pader y una mader. Mon pader appellé Alveró y ma mader appellé Julie. J'ai ausî una chíenne, Una. Mes interestes estias vodere mes coupaines, reguardere de la têle y gioure de l'ordenacer. Mais jeu pas aimes fera de la piano, rangere ma camâre o fera mes devoares. Ile esse toute de me. Adieu! Callam Dagio Translation Hi! My name is Callam Dagio and I'm 14 years old. I live in Verdunia, in a town called Çité de Verdunîana. I have a brother, Alex and a sister, Sophie. I also have a dad and a mum. My dad's name is Alveró and my mum's name is Julie. I also have a dog, Una. My interests are beeing with my freinds, watch TV and play on the computer. But i don't like to play the piano, clean my room or do my homeworks. That was everything about me. Bye! Callam Dagio Comparison Since Verdunian is a Romance language, it has many similarities with the other Romance languages, especially French and Italian. Here is a santence in the biggest Romance languages, French, Italian, Spanish, Portuguese and Romanian plus Verdunian so you can see the similarities. One language is not enough. (English) Uma língua não é suficiente. (Portuguese) Un idioma no es suficiente. (Spanish) Une langue ne suffit pas. (French) Una lingua non è sufficiente. (Italian) O limbă nu este de ajuns. (Romanian) Una lengua pas esse sufice. (Verdunian) As you can see it has many similarities with almost everyone of those. Countries and Nationalities Here's all the countries in Europe and some major countries around the world. La Verdunîana - Verdunia Verdunîenne (ée) - Verdunian language or people L'Içelânde (f) - Iceland Içelândaise (ée) - Icelandic language or people La Norvîe - Norway Norvîenne (ée) - Norwegian language or people La Suezia - Sweden Suezîenne (ée) - Swedish language or people Le Danemark - Denmark Danaise (ée) - Danish language or people Le Fînland - Finland Finoâse (ée)- Finnish language or people La Rissîe - Russia Rissîenne (ée) - Russian language or people L'Estonîe (f) - Estonia Estonîenne (ée) - Estonian language or people La Lettonîe - Latvia Letton (ée) - Latvian language or people La Lituania - Lithuania Lituan (ée) - Lithuanian language or people La Bielorissîe - Belarus Bielorissîenne (ée) - Belarussian language or people L'Icren (m) - Ukraine Icrenne (ée) - Ukrainian language or people La Polánde - Poland Polesque (ée) - Polish language or people Category:Languages Category:Verdunian